


Spare Time

by KingRichRock



Series: Retirement, Huh? [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, Avenger Kate, Clintasha - Freeform, Domestic Clint and Nat, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Off Day, clintnat, hawkeye squared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingRichRock/pseuds/KingRichRock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Nat are making progress with their retirement. Kate Bishop is starting to understand why Clint always acts like a building fell on him and that he just wants a nap. because that's what happens when you're the "normal" one on the Avengers. <br/>So this is just a day off of friendship and loving their time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two in the 6 part series Retirement, huh?  
> Can be independent from the rest of the stories.   
> Title is from Off With Their Heads (The Min. Punk band)

Kate Bishop liked being the only Hawkeye. 

No really, she did. It was totally fun to go on rad adventures with Captain America and Iron Man and Ant Man and all of them, but it felt wrong. She was palling around the Avengers with no super heroes and a stick and string from the Paleolithic Era. Without Clint or Nat. 

And yeah, Clint taught her that word. Oh, wait. No he didn’t, because Kate went to school, and taught him the word, no matter what stupid lie he says about having ‘looked it up’.

But she missed his ass because he took most of the abuse for the Avengers, being the “regular guy”. And now the “regular” person was Kate, and she honestly does not know how Clint put up with this kind of strain on his body on top of the shit they did together. For years, might she add. Because she’s only been at it a month or two and she’s beyond exhausted.

Kate just wants a beer with Clint and Nat. She wants to give Lucky a hug and pet Liho. She wants a nap. Fuck. She’s starting to sound like Clint. That can’t be good. 

And it’s with that thought in mind that Kate finds herself stumbling into the half-finished bar that Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov plan to open in the very near future. The bar itself had been constructed, and most of the plumbing for the beer was set up. There was still plastic everywhere and the jukebox was still in a box with the kitchen only half set up. But it was starting to shape up. Kate was 99% sure that was because of Natasha and Tony’s direct involvement and not Clint becoming an overnight adult.

Natasha ran the project itself, making sure deadlines were met and whatnot, while Tony supplied the elusive real estate for the former archer and his former super spy girlfriend, placing it in a small two story building on the Brooklyn shore. Far enough away from the tower to allow for other heroes to feel welcome, and far enough away from Clint’s apartment that he felt his tenants were safe from super powered mishaps. 

Said archer and spy were missing from the downstairs area, however. So Kate made her way through the building, looking for her former partner and current best friend, with no luck. So of course she was scared half to death when a beautiful red head silently appeared behind her, dressed in shorts and a very tight tank top that Kate totally hadn’t found herself ogling before coming back to her senses. Natasha was merely smirking at the flustered Avenger, and grabbed her by the hand. 

She dragged Kate up the stairs and into a small loft that was pretty remarkably similar to the apartment on Quincy and Tompkins, but Clint is rather predictable in that regard. And there he was on the floor, pouring over what looked like tax forms that he had sprawled all over the floor, a pen stuck between his ear and head, perched precariously on his hearing aid, with another one in his hand as he did his thinking motion, trying to see which forms he needed. 

“Hey Hawkeye, you know they have people who do that ish for you, right?” Kate said, taking up residence with her former partner on the floor, laying down arms crossed to try and sneak her way into the former archer’s frame of view. He kept looking at the floor. 

“I’m not Hawkeye anymore, Hawkeye. I’m just an average joe, proud small business owner with a girlfriend who is way too cool for me.” He said, looking at Natasha with what had to be the happiest face she’d ever seen on her friend. He looked happy, rested, and in general pretty well healed for someone who had devoted his life to receiving countless asswhoopings via bad guys and the shit life threw his way.

“Fine then, Clint. But you look like you’re gonna give yourself a headache. So, forget about it and tell me where the pizza and Lucky are.” Kate said with a smirk, pushing her sunglasses that she used as a headband up onto her face after they’d fallen down and onto her eyes. 

“Beer and Pizza are in the fridge. Lucky was wandering around with Nat downstairs. You know the drill though. Pull out the pizza and he’ll come a running.” Clint said, pretty distracted by the paperwork in front of him. 

“Oh dammit Clint, come on.” Kate said, ordering the tax forms into piles of ‘need’ vs ‘no’ and then softly smacked her former partner upside the head and picked his ass up. 

“What the hell, Katie Kate?” He said, a mix of relief and disbelief on his face. Nothing new. 

“You were taking forever and it was pretty easy. Now let’s go up to the roof and shoot, for old times sake.” Kate said, grabbing the bow he had on the wall from their victory over the tracksuit mafia. Wait. “Why the hell is this here, Clint?” She asks, vividly remembering where it was supposed to be in the apartment she basically lived in with him . 

“Ah, so much more attentive to the little things than the original.” Natasha said, hugging her much taller partner from behind causing Clint to chuckle a little. 

“Kate, the apartment is yours. I still own the building, but the apartment is a going solo gift for you. So you can live fully independent of your creep of a dad and have all your little friends over and shit cause me and Nat are striking out on our own and you’re the hero now, dude. So a hero’s apartment for the one and only Hawkeye.” He said, a big grin on his face. And dammit if that didn’t touch her deep down and piss her off at the same time. Emotional responses only Clint Barton could seem to illicit from her. 

She thanked Clint and Natasha with a hug that encompassed the both of them before punching Clint on the arm. 

“You could have said something. And you better fucking visit because that’s still our home dude like you’re not disappearing with this gorgeous Russian and leaving me behind, you hear me? You’re also bringing our dog because yes he’s as much mine as yours.” Kate said, a fake glare at her former partner full of the bravado he was used to seeing from her. 

“Atta girl.” Clint said, and smiled at Natasha before grabbing the bow off the wall and a quiver of arrows stashed by the counter in the loft. 

And so for the next few hours, the three sat on the roof with pizza, beer, and their beloved canine side kick with the sounds of bow strings and very loud proclamations of superiority being made as Natasha smiled at the two most important people in her life, watching their banter as if they had been born brother and sister, not Iowan Carnie and Manhattan Heiress. 

She sat there with her favorite pizza devouring canine who had become as fond of the redhead as the two archers who owned him. And of course there was her cat, who had made the move with her, and was happily perched next to Natasha on the ledge of the roof, purring from her above average affection. Lucky the Pizza Dog and Liho the Black Cat. What a team. Their adventures were just as grand as the Archers and the Spy they owned. 

And it was with said animals that Natasha Romanov made her way downstairs to their loft, Lucky at her heels and Liho on her shoulder as she went to turn on a ballgame for the two archers who were quickly getting tired. And sure enough, they came down with just about all the arrows they had gone up with, plopping themselves on the couch where Natasha had already set up shop with more pizza and drinks. A beer for Kate, a Coke for Clint, and a glass of wine for herself. And that was where they sat together to watch the most bitter rivalry in all of American sports unfold. 

And when they all woke up with sore necks and animals sprawled all over them, they weren’t surprised. Just happy as the little family that they had become over time. And so when Kate got a call from her day job to go and Avenge, the couple looked on at their pseudo-daughter with pride as they went to go shower and start their day off while she went to go and save the world and stuff. 

Earths Mightiest Hero and what not that she is.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, and have an awesome day! Please let me know what you think with Kudos and Comments. Thanks!


End file.
